


Быть человеком, быть гномом

by mishmedunitsa



Category: Being Human (UK), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: На заявку "Кроссовер с Being Human. Чтобы искупить свои грехи, Митчелл должен спасти жизнь своему воплощению из параллельного мира – Кили". 2013





	

— Кто он?! Повтори!

— Гном, Митчелл. — Лия тонко улыбается, взмахивает ладонью, прощаясь. — У тебя получится — если хочешь выжить.

Митчелл пытается крикнуть, рвётся ей вслед, в клубящийся туман — его отбрасывает назад, и от удара головой он отрубается.

Очнуться заставляет холод. Над головой серое небо, затканное клочьями облаков. Рядом, почти над ухом — тихие голоса. Звуки языка непривычны, но Митчелл всё понимает.

— Гляди-ка, громадина.

— Без доспехов. Может, мёртвый?

Митчелл видит силуэты, приземистые, странные — и стонет, давая знак, что жив. Под носом оказывается фляжка, он жадно припадает к воде.

— Орки ранили? — спрашивает темноволосый, блестя любопытными глазами. Митчелл вздрагивает, когда тот поворачивается анфас — вот же… Он хватает гнома за крепкую руку:

— Битва закончилась?

— Какое там, — криво усмехаясь, отвечает второй, постарше, светловолосый и растрёпанный. — Самый разгар, только чуть затихло. Нас послали за водой.

Младший, так похожий на самого Митчелла, помогает подняться.

— Да это царапина! — весело щурится он, глядя снизу вверх. — Не хочешь пойти с нами? Там есть ещё доспехи. Или останешься здесь, на съедение варгам?

Митчелл осторожно делает шаг. Голова почти не кружится, и гномы ободряюще крепко поддерживают его.

— Я буду сражаться за вас, — отвечает он, чувствуя тепло руки своего двойника. «И погибну с вами, если не сумею спасти».

*  
Впервые Митчелл жалеет, что не смотрел исторических фильмов о войне — словно боялся увидеть себя персонажем такого фильма. Один раз его война уже закончилась неправильно — много лет не то назад, не то вперёд, в сырой ложбине на границе Франции и Бельгии. Снова такого конца он не хочет. Но что делать, чёрт возьми, не знает. Под тучами стрел мерзкие чудовища — хуже оборотня в полнолуние — теснят их к горе, лязгая челюстями. Краем глаза он следит за единственными, кто важен для него в этой битве — это адски сложно, мелких гномьих мальчишек то и дело заслоняют бугристые спины орков, а когда враги расступаются — Фили и Кили уже рубятся на другом конце поля.

— Да стойте же!.. Нет, не останавливайтесь! — разозлённый, он едва замечает, как оплечье великоватого ему гномьего доспеха пробивает арбалетный болт. В конце концов, он вампир — не этим тварям суждено его убить.

… — Что ж ты такой тяжёлый, паразит! Из камня?.. — грудь Кили залита кровью, вперемешку — его и вампирской. Но под оскальзывающейся ладонью Митчелл чувствует слабое биение пульса.

— Куда?! — орёт Фили, выворачиваясь из груды орков.

— Туда, — Митчелл последним рывком затаскивает Кили за валун, бережно укладывает на спину, разрезает шнуровку лат. — Ты тоже — сюда, быстро. Помоги брату.

«А если не получится — проверим, сможет ли гном стать вампиром».


End file.
